characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part Two: The Queen of Night
Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part Two: The Queen of Night is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 21st November 1994, VHS Re-release by VCI on 21st November 1995 and Re-release 21st November 1997. Episodes * The Queen of Night - Scarecrow and Pinkey are searching for Mumfie. Along the way they encounter the evil Secretary and the Beautiful Queen of Night. After learning to ice skate across the place floor, they are reunited with Mumfie. * Bottom of the Ocean Blues - Mumfie and Scarecrow fly away from the Island using the Queen's magic umbrella, towards Whale. Disaster strikes! Aboard Whale, Mrs Admiral is telling how Mr Admiral has been captured by Pirates. The Pirates spot Whale and the chase is on. * Sea of Surprises - Mumfie, Scarecrow and Mrs Admiral get separated under the sea. Scarecrow thinks that Mumfie has been eaten by a Shark and when he finds Mrs Admiral's house, he breaks the sad news to her. Scarecrow is overjoyed when he sees what is behind the big pile of mashed potatoes. Credits Trivia * This is the last The Magic Adventures of Mumfie videos released in UK, despite the fact that a third volume that was advertised was never released in the end. Trailers Opening (Original 1994 release) # Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # Britt Allcroft Presents # "The story so far" segement # The Magic Adventures of Mumfie intro # Start of The Queen of Night (1994) Closing (Original 1994 release) # End of Sea of Surprises (1994) # Coming Next in Vol. 3 # The Magic Adventures of Mumfie Credits # A Britt Allcroft Production # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) # VCI children's carnival promo from 1995 by Emma Finch # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # VCI logo (1995-2005) # Britt Allcroft Presents # "The story so far" segement # The Magic Adventures of Mumfie intro # Start of The Queen of Night (1994) Closing (1995 Re-release) # End of Sea of Surprises (1994) # Coming Next in Vol. 3 # The Magic Adventures of Mumfie Credits # A Britt Allcroft Production # VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1997 Re-Release) # VCI children's promo from 1997 a shorter 1 and longer 1 (with new for '97 by Jonathan Kydd # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # VCI logo (1995-2005) # Britt Allcroft Presents # "The story so far" segement # The Magic Adventures of Mumfie intro # Start of The Queen of Night (1994) Closing (1997 Re-Release) # End of Sea of Surprises (1994) # Coming Next in Vol. 3 # The Magic Adventures of Mumfie Credits # A Britt Allcroft Production # VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1994 release * The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with video clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV", and "The Wind in the Willows". * "The story so far" opening segement with clips from the four episodes of "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One: The Beginning of Things", announced by Patrick Breen. * The "Coming next in Vol. 3" ending segement, announced by Patrick Breen. 1995 Re-release The VCI carnival promo from 1995 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "The Wind in the Willows", "Sooty and Co.", "Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Rosie and Jim" and "Brum". 1997 Re-release The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Gallery Back cover and spine